Switched Lives
by silverlight.329
Summary: What if Medusa left little Crona at the hospital and kidnapped Maka and Soul instead. Well read and find out! Might change to M, T for mid language and violence. First story, i will update when I can. I hope you all like it "
1. Chapter 1

**In class, Crona's POV**

I was sitting in class reading, when I noticed my weapon partner leaning on his chair. " Hey Black*Star! Wanna see something funny?"

"Sure!" Grinned the blue haird boy.

"Hey Kid! You got a stain on the back of your shirt." Kid froze for a second. Before you could blink, he jumped up and tore his shirt off; and he threw it into the trash, lighting the small can on fire. _Poor trash can_.

Black*Star burst into laughter. "Haha, that was great Ragnarock!"

The weapon howled. "Yeah I know right, but I didn't think he would do that! What the hell!?" _Yep, that's my weapon_.

Liz and Patty where already at the weeping Reapers side, when Professer Stein rolled into the room on his office chair. "Ok class, today... Kid? Why is my trash can on fire? And why don't you have a shirt on?"

Kid sniffled. "Because I'm filthy worthless Reaper scum..." After that he began to cry again.

"...Ok. Ragnarock, Black*Star. You both have detention." The man said, twisting the screw in his head. _That always creeped me out_.

"Worth it!" Both said, high fiving.

"Anyway.. today we will not be having class. Crona, Black*Star, Kid. I need to speak with you."

XXX

After the rest of the class left the room, the seven of us stood at the foot of his desk. I spoke up first.

"So whats this about Ste..." I was cut off by Ragnarock shoving me, almost sending me to the floor.

"Yeah you stupid screw head, I've got places to be!"

"Don't you mean it's shark week?" I said, standing up straight, shoving him back. That made him mad, and he pulled me into a head lock and began to noogie me. "What did you say, you little pink haired prick?"

"Nothing, nothing! Please let me go! Your going to mess up my hair and I worked really hard on it!" Of course he didn't. Kid finally stood up, over the stain thing. "So Professor, what did you want to see us about?"

Stein pushed up his glasses. "We have a problem." He lit a cigarette. This can't be good, Stein only smokes when something big is bugging him. "There's been sightings of a Demon Sword in Death City."

"A Demon Sword?!" About half of us said, the other half ( Patty, Black*Star, Rag) didn't know what that was.

"Yes, two actually and you are three of the most powerful teams the DWMA has. Lord Death wants you to help find them." _Oh thats just great_. The loud and annoying voice of my weapon boomed. "And why would I want to go hunt for some stupid swords?"

I grinned. "Beacuse we can stop at the candy shop when we are out looking."

"Alright I'm in."

"So are we." Kid said, proudly.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Black*Star yelled.

Stein gave his evil looking grin. "Good! And good luck."

When we where about to leave, Stein stopped us. "Oh, and one more thing." We turned to see him rolling slowly towards us. "One is a albino boy and the other is a blonde girl that dresses like a school girl." With that, he rolled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in some time. i lost my note book with all my story's in it. ill try to update more, again, sorry people.**

**Oh and thanks to everyone following me^-^ **

** Crona's POV, some where in Death City**

"Ragnarok. Did you have to spend so much on candy, I mean nine-teen bags of jawbreakers?"

Taring open another bag, the glutenous weapon spoke, with his mouth full no less. "Oh come on Crona! Have one! There really gooooooood!" Drawing out the last word longer then needed. Pushing two of the rather large candy's into his rather larg mouth. He offered me the bag.

I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a pink oh the blue specks. "Why are there specks on it? They look weird and I don't like weird things!" I said, scratching at one of them.

"Who cares!? Just put it in your face already and be happy!" I quickly did what he said before he made me. Its was sweet. "It tastes like strawberry's!" I said with a rather sheepish smile.

"Ew I hate that kind, you can have those ones." He said. "Cool." Ragnarok might be mean to me sometimes but he's really like a big brother to me. _Is he pushing a third into his mouth? I wonder how many more before he chokes?_

We walked along in a nice silence, well except for the odd noises coming from the glutton next to me. When I noticed the street was completely empty.

"Hey Crona? Are we the only..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, i think." I looked around for any sign of other people anywhere, which there was not.

"Sorry to interrupt." I nearly jumped out of my skin. We both whorled around to a wide eyed albino grinning madly, _are his teeth pointed?_ And a creepy looking girl with blond hair dressed like a school girl that couldn't seem to get balance, both standing on a top. "But we'll be taking your souls now."

The albino started to laugh wildly, almost like someone had told him a really funny joke. "I love it when you say that Maka."

The girl, this Maka, covered her mouth her giggling. "I know you do Soul, that's why I say it." She giggled again as they locked hands, a blue light surrounded this Soul.

In a split second, he was a scythe, with a black and red tooth pattern, and what looked like an eye at the top. _Creepy_.

"Ragnarok."

"Got it." Crushing the jawbreakers still in his mouth, he jumped into a hand stand and a dark blue light engulfed him. I snatched his ankles which is now the hilt of a black and white sword which was left in his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I have not updated for so long, my lap top had a virus and i could not use it. Sorry again, so here is the next chapter :)**

Without warning the blonde lept from the top of the building and brought the back of the scythe down right where I was standing, well really about six inches to the right.

When the dust cleared, the boy was back in his human form.

"Hey that hurt! Stop smashing me into the dirt!"

The girl then slammed what looked to be a huge book on the top of his head. _Where did that even come from? Are we even still fighting?_

"What the hell are they doing Crona?"

"I don't know, but there creeping my out!"

After about ten minutes of the odd pair fighting, I finally spoke up.

"Um... Are we still fighting?"

Both looked at me like i had a third head. Wait, I mean second! After another ten minutes of blank stares, they seemed to remember the reason Rag and I where here. The blond sat down.

"Aww... But I'm tiered!" She whined.

"Maka remember what Mommy said. If we kill anyone from the school, she wont beat us tonight!" He almost sounded sain, if he wasn't standing on his hands then maybe. Just maybe.

"Aww... But I like it when she beats me, especially when she hits me in the face!" Ok, she is really starting to creep me out, she hasn't stopped giggling this whole time. _Who giggles about there mother beating them, and likes it?_

"And she will give us something to eat tonighhh.." The albino was cut off by the girl grabbing his ankles before he could even transform. _How strong is this chick?_

"FOOOOOOOD!" She called out as she smashed his face into mine.

I slid over to Ragnarok's feet, who was kneeling down. "Dude, you just got served by a chick. Whats up with that?"

I grabbed his ankle and pulled myself up. "shut up and turn back into a sword!"

"Ok ok, pushy pink haired..."

With my weapon in hand, I dashed at the girl now with scythe in hand. She tried slashing at me, I tried to block the blow but I ended up getting sent into a fruit stand. _Why is it always a fruit stand? Don't people like pillows? It should be a pillow stand._

Dragging myself back up, I saw the girl running at me ready to take my head off. This time I ducked and sent my blade through her gut. But it stopped...why did it stop?

"hehehehehe you should know that when blood is black you cant cut it!"

"Say wha..." The answer I got was a foot to the face.

"Thats it! Screech Gamma!" In a flash, Ragnarok turned from a sword to a black and purple blade with a gaping mouth.

"Now give up or die!"

"Only if i can have your eyes!" She ran at me in a giggly mess trying to slash me, only this time I kicked her in the mouth, sending drops of her black blood on my face and the ground.

**I hope you all like it :) I'll try to get the next one out soon**


	4. Chapter 4

"Had enough?"

She coughed, the black liquid pouring out of her mouth, tears streaming down here cheeks.

"Die!" she weakly walked over trying to slash at me, but I simply kicked the weapon out of here hands and shoved her to the ground.

"Stop fighting and surrender, and you'll live." She started to cry. The scythe reformed, after a second, back into for human form, his right forearm however was still a blade.

"Bastard!" He yelled leaping at me. I simply slashed him across the chest, he fell with a loud thud.

"Soul?" The ashy blond said, as if he suddenly appeared, she crawled over to him and nudged his arm.

"Soul wake up... mom will be mad." She said, weekly shaking him.

When he didn't move, large tears started to form in her eyes. "Soul.." she choked out between sobs.

"Great job Crona." A caring voice said from above. I jerked my head up and saw... the school nurse? On a broomstick? Wait she's a witch? What?!

"Of course, what else is to be excepted from my own son?" she said chuckling, with a smirk that stretched from ear to ear.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? You know my father! Spirit Albarn, you even work with him? Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh please." She snickered. "You really believe that?" Touch her bare feet to the ground, she started to walk over to me.

"Kill'er Crona. We need a witches soul don't we? Cut this crazy bitch up already!" Ragnarok almost screamed. I dashed forward with a quick swipe to the throat, but she just stepped to the side and kneed me in the guts. Hard.

"Now Crona, listen..." But the blond cut her off.

"Mommy, I thin soul is..." She started to sob again. The witch slapped the poor girl with the back of her hand, there was a loud crack when her hand met her face.

"Shut up you little brat, I'm talking." You could here the disgust in her voice.

This made the poor girl cry even harder, I started to feel bad for her.

"Know Crona, come to mommy." She gave me a loving smile and held her arms out.

My mind was racing. If she is my mother then is my father really my father? Am I really Crona Albarn?

Just before I took a step to her, a black blade crossed her throat. "Tell me..." A voice I knew for all my life spoke. "Why are you telling my son these lies?"


	5. not a chapter

hey people of the internet (anyone who loves me) I just wanted to say that this story is on hold. I know im evil :(((((( but im work on another story that needs all my madness. I love you all and WILL pick this up again! Until then i want you all to be happy and insane.

-silverlight.329


End file.
